À la tombée du SHIELD
by Arysuh
Summary: Darcy Lewis joue un rôle dans Captain America : Le Soldat de l'Hiver/ The Winter Soldier.
1. Chapter 1

_Le pari : fanfic-er Darcy dans _CA :TWS_ sans enlever une seule ligne à Maria Hill ou Natasha Romanoff._

**À****la tombée du S.H.I.E.L.D.**

Chapitre 1

Il était tôt le matin. Trop tôt pour toute personne normalement constituée couchée depuis trois heures seulement, à peine rentrée de mission. Lorsque le téléphone sonna, Darcy grogna et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son oreiller. Avec un peu de chance, on penserait qu'elle n'était pas là et qu'il fallait contacter quelqu'un d'autre. On insista évidemment. Elle soupira et décrocha, la bouche sèche, la voix pâteuse et ensommeillée.

« Qui c'est ?

- Debout là-dedans, on part en mission. Retrouve-moi en bas dans cinq minutes chrono », répondit celle légèrement éraillée et très moqueuse de Natasha Romanoff. L'espionne savait bien qu'un SMS n'aurait pas suffi à tirer Darcy de son sommeil. « Dépêche-toi beauté, on doit encore passer prendre le Captain. »

La jeune femme gémit avant de raccrocher, le monde était injuste, mais attrapa ses cliques et ses claques ainsi qu'un pull, négligemment jeté en travers d'une chaise, qu'elle enfila alors qu'elle attendait l'ascenseur. Rien ne servait de trop tarder, elle n'y échapperait pas de toute façon. Et si Captain America était de la partie, cela voulait dire que c'était de première importance.

Elle eut à peine le temps d'attendre en bas des marches de son vieil immeuble en briques situé dans Georgetown – ce studio était une folie, mais quand on aimait, on ne comptait pas – que le bolide de Black Widow s'arrêta devant elle sans même crisser des pneus.

« Hey, Tasha.

- Hey, beauté. »

Darcy poussa le siège passager de la Corvette et se glissa sur la minuscule banquette arrière cuir pleine fleur dont l'odeur lui infligea son premier haut-le-cœur d'une journée qu'elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de commencer avec un petit-déjeuner. Pas même un café. La Veuve avait une conduite instinctive, nerveuse mais souple dans la circulation de D.C., choisissant l'itinéraire le plus fluide jusqu'au Monument. Darcy en profita pour fermer les yeux quelques minutes encore et laisser ses pensées vagabonder. Que l'université lui semblait loin. Pas tout à fait deux ans depuis qu'elle avait fini par avoir ses crédits manquants et surtout son diplôme. Les amoureux Thor et Jane roucoulaient en paix et elle était partie pour la capitale dans l'espoir de voir ce master durement acquis servir à autre chose qu'à décorer le fond d'une boîte en carton. Les hommes en noir l'avaient, bien sûr, surveillée et suivie et puis un jour, alors qu'elle avait enfin réussi à leur échapper pour passer une soirée tranquille la veille, ils lui avaient proposé un emploi.

Une femme en noir. Dotée d'un badge, d'un matricule, d'une arme, d'un salaire. Surtout d'un salaire, puisqu'au fond, c'est ce qui l'avait décidée. Payer son loyer et manger était autrement plus important que d'avoir une morale tout à fait relative.

Elle rouvrit les yeux lorsque Natasha freina et baissa la vitre côté passager.

« Hey les gars, vous sauriez où je peux trouver le musée ? J'ai un fossile à récupérer...

- Très drôle... »

Darcy se pencha entre les sièges avant pour voir le Soldat et un autre homme plaisanter.

« On ne peut pas aller partout en courant.

- Je vois ça, oui... Hey.

- Hey.

- Hey », ajouta Darcy avec un haussement de sourcils approbateur.

Le brun flirtait avec la rousse à la mise parfaite, tout en ignorant la brune échevelée, et la première le lui rendit bien avant de démarrer, amusée.

« Vous avez des potes sympas, Captain Rogers » constata Darcy.

Steve se tourna et rit.

« Si vous faisiez un peu de jogging le matin, agent Lewis, vous en auriez aussi. »

Elle lui donna une pichenette sur l'épaule.

« Plutôt mourir. J'ai besoin de mon sommeil réparateur », cela sembla amuser plus le Cap que Natasha, « bien que le S.H.I.E.L.D. semble l'oublier régulièrement... D'ailleurs, c'est quoi la mission, Tasha ?

- Une mission de sauvetage dans l'Océan Indien.

- La porte à côté quoi.

- Hum... »

Natasha passa le pont et manœuvra la voiture dans le parking souterrain du Triskelion, quartier général du S.H.I.E.L.D., érigé au milieu du Potomac.

« Franchement, un bâtiment de cette taille pour une organisation ultrasecrète et vaguement menaçante du gouvernement... » Darcy secoua les quelques boucles brunes échappées de son chignon fait à la va-vite. « Quelqu'un doit avoir quelque chose à compenser. »

Le briefing de la mission eut lieu à bord du Quinjet que Darcy pilotait. Des pirates français – ces Français, c'était vraiment devenu n'importe quoi, si on lui demandait son avis ! – avaient abordé une plateforme mobile de lancement de satellites du S.H.I.E.L.D, le _Lemurian Star_, sur lequel se trouvait un agent de haut rang, Jasper Sitwell. Darcy se souvenait d'avoir entendu dire qu'il s'était fait tazer par une scientifique quelques mois auparavant et cela lui inspirait deux choses : d'une, elle aimait bien cette scientifique et de deux, l'agent Sitwell avait le chic semblait-il pour se mettre dans les plans foireux. Il n'avait pas l'air aussi brillant que son crâne chauve...

Sa mission était simple : elle les amenait près de la plateforme, ils sautaient, elle les ramenait à bon port – mauvais jeu de mots – après qu'ils avaient repris le contrôle. Fastoche.

L'équipe qui entourait Romanoff et Rogers n'avait rien d'enfants de chœur. Rumlow et les Black Ops faisaient brutes épaisses et antipathiques et Darcy se demandait comment elle avait pu mal voir le gentil Coulson, maintenant qu'elle les connaissait, eux et leurs mines patibulaires, leurs gros muscles et leurs grosses armes.

« Le commandant de bord vous informe que nous arrivons à destination dans huit minutes », annonça-t-elle dans l'intercom' après un vol pleins gaz et passa en mode furtif alors qu'ils approchèrent de la cible. « En position, messieurs-dame. »

« Tu es sorti samedi soir ? » L'espionne enfilait tranquillement son parachute.

« Étant donné que tous les membres de mon quatuor son morts, non.

- On est sur zone, Cap », les interrompit Lewis. Rogers ouvrit la rampe.

« Si tu demandais à Kristen des statistiques, elle accepterait certainement !

- C'est bien pour ça que je ne lui demande pas.

- Par timidité ou par peur ?

- Pas le temps ! »

Darcy regarda par ses hublots.

« Il a sauté sans parachute ?!

- Il a sauté sans parachute », confirma Rumlow, blasé.

« La vache », souffla-t-elle, admirative.

Elle resta en vol stationnaire au-dessus de l'objectif afin de permettre aux autres de sauter à leur tour et maintint une position de soutien pendant que les troupes au sol faisaient tout le boulot. Elle ne rompit le silence radio que pour demander confirmation que tout le monde allait bien après la spectaculaire explosion qui fit sauter la passerelle de commandement une dizaine de minutes après le saut.

« Ici Sky Diver, ici Sky Diver, vous me recevez ? Tout va bien en bas ? Répondez ! Captain Rogers ? Agent Romanoff ? Agent Rumlow ? Quelqu'un ?

- Ici Rogers. Les otages sont sains et saufs, les pirates hors d'état de nuire. Batroc s'est échappé. »

Impossible de rater le ton mécontent du soldat.

« Bien reçu, Captain. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir comme faisant partie des raisons de sa colère froide et ce fut la mine sombre qu'elle rouvrit la rampe pour faire monter les otages et les agents du S.H.I.E.L.D.

« Allons, agent 899, ne faites pas cette tête. Vous avez fait du très bon boulot » la rassura son copilote. Il lui tapa sur l'épaule et se dirigea vers la salle de débriefing. Darcy se secoua un peu et attendit ses collègues avec ce qu'elle espérait être une mine réjouie.

« Captain Rogers, vous avez failli me filer une crise cardiaque à sauter comme ça », plaisanta-t-elle. Elle ne rencontra pas le succès escompté. Le soldat lui jeta à peine un regard et l'espionne secoua légèrement la tête lorsqu'elle la croisa. Ce n'était pas le moment.

« Ce fut un plaisir aussi », marmonna-t-elle en leur emboîtant le pas. Ambiance...


	2. Chapter 2

Elle commença à retirer ses vêtements à peine passée la porte de son appartement et se laissa tomber tête première dans son lit. Elle allait dormir pendant une semaine au moins, prendre le temps de se doucher et de petit-déjeuner correctement avant de retourner au Triskelion pour s'occuper de la paperasse.

Ce doux espoir fut de courte durée : à peine lui semblait-il avoir fermé les yeux que son téléphone se remit à sonner. Elle poussa un gémissement désespéré, au bord de l'épuisement.

« QUOI !

- Lewis, on passe en conditions Deep Shadow. Rendez-vous dans une heure. »

La voix de Maria Hill était tendue et elle raccrocha sans la saluer. Le cœur de Darcy se mit à battre plus fort et elle dut déglutir plusieurs fois difficilement pour ravaler la panique qui menaçait d'émerger. Deep Shadow concernait une situation d'extrême urgence, top secrète (enfin, en même temps, tout était top secret au S.H.I.E.L.D.), qui évoluait rapidement. Pour elle, ça voulait dire qu'elle ne pouvait faire confiance qu'à Maria Hill pour l'instant.

Elle se leva d'un bond, doucha le sommeil avec un jet d'eau froide, s'habilla et prit la direction du QG à bord de son propre véhicule cette fois-ci, un _hummer_ dernière génération. Exit le van, exit le vélo, exit le métro. Darcy s'était fait plaisir avec ses premiers salaires.

Le soir tombait rapidement sur Washington, teignait le ciel de roses et d'oranges. La lune était visible, pâle et aux contours transparents, et les premières étoiles clignotaient déjà. Les bureaux fermaient les uns après les autres et les employés prenaient le chemin du bar le plus proche ou rentraient chez eux, files de voitures qui s'étiraient paresseusement sur des kilomètres. Darcy les remontait, nerveuse. Elle mentait très mal, elle sentait la pression des responsabilités qui reposaient sur ses épaules... Elle allait tout foutre en l'air et causer la mort de quelqu'un, elle le sentait bien. Les mains crispées sur le volant, elle espérait juste ne pas commencer par se faire arrêter pour excès de vitesse...

Il faisait nuit quand elle arriva dans les parages du QG. L'éclairage artificiel, brouillard jaune sale, empêchait de voir plus que quelques étoiles.

Une sonnerie.

« Communication ligne sécurisée zéro-quatre-zéro-cinq », annonça la voix désincarnée de l'ordinateur de bord.

« Ouvre la ligne.

- Le colonel Fury est tombé, préparez extraction. Je vous envoie les coordonnées. »

Le ton était sec et pressé et Darcy bifurqua sans attendre. L'hôpital était à quelques blocs au sud. Elle gara son _Hummer_ à deux rues de là et fit le reste du chemin à pied, le col de son blouson relevé, le pas rapide mais sans courir pour ne pas attirer l'attention. La Corvette de Natasha la dépassa et se gara devant l'hôpital. La jeune femme en sortit en courant sans prêter attention à Darcy qui s'était détournée pour demander une cigarette à un type.

Il sortit son paquet et lui en tendit une. Darcy attendit que Black Widow soit entrée dans le bâtiment avant de la prendre et de le remercier. Il se serait certainement souvenu d'elle si elle l'avait finalement refusée les gens bizarres marquaient, les normaux passaient inaperçus, même lorsqu'ils interagissaient avec leur entourage. Elle la fourra dans sa poche et prit une ruelle vaguement éclairée jusqu'au parking où s'alignaient les ambulances. Deux personnes prenaient une pause-café-clopes près d'une sortie de secours et bavardaient. Leur conversation lui parvenait, étouffée alors qu'elle était recroquevillée derrière le pneu d'une ambulance en attendant que les deux fumeurs terminent et retournent à l'intérieur. Quelques secondes après la fermeture de la porte elle sortit de sa cachette. Elle essaya plusieurs poignées de portières avant d'en trouver une qui n'était pas verrouillée et se glissa sur le siège conducteur. Elle éteint le plafonnier. Ne restait plus qu'à la faire démarrer et attendre l'ordre du second de Fury pour les sortir de là. Un petit tournevis entre les dents, Darcy travaillait vite, à peine éclairée par le rayon blanc de sa lampe de poche. Bidouiller les appareils de Jane toutes ces années avait finalement une utilité. Elle essaya les fils les uns après les autres et finit par connecter ceux qui firent ronronner le moteur. Elle résista difficilement au besoin de se parler à elle-même, de se féliciter, de commenter chaque étape.

Elle l'éteignit à nouveau, marqua les fils et se laissa aller contre le siège avec un soupir. Reprenons. Attendre l'appel de Hill. Embarquer le second, Fury et le médecin. Les emmener à la localisation sécurisée MF - 433 - OW.

Elle avait encore du mal à comprendre comment, en moins de deux ans, elle avait réussi à entrer dans l'entourage de confiance du directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D. Elle soupçonnait que cela était dû à son amitié avec Thor plus qu'à son sens de l'honneur ou à ses superpouvoirs inexistants. Elle se renfrogna. Fuck les superhéros, les supers espions, les supers tout et n'importe quoi. Elle était super tout court et Fury l'avait remarqué tout de suite, lui au moins.

Elle observa le départ de l'agent Sitwell puis du Cap et des agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. et enfin de Natasha. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'ordre d'extraction lui parvint. Elle redémarra facilement l'engin et le gara devant l'accès d'où sortirent les trois personnes attendues. Le médecin monta à l'arrière avec Fury et Hill sauta sur le siège passager.

« Démarrez », ordonna-t-elle et Darcy obéit.

« Comment va-t-il ?

- Il est mal en point mais le Docteur a bon espoir de lui rendre la plupart de ses capacités physiques rapidement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire en attendant ?

- On va se conduire le plus normalement du monde. Aller au S.H.I.E.L.D., aller en mission, faire mine d'obéir aux ordres. »

La localisation sécurisée MF - 433 – OW se trouvait à presqu'une heure de Washington. C'était, vu de l'extérieur, un vieux barrage datant de la guerre froide dont les murs et le pont d'accès avaient été envahis par la végétation après son apparent abandon. Une fois l'ambulance entrée dans l'installation, Hill descendit pour activer le générateur électrique grâce à son empreinte. Les néons hésitèrent longuement avant de s'allumer enfin, sans pour autant rendre le couloir plus accueillant. La lumière semblait aussi humide et froide que les murs. Darcy fit claquer sa langue. Beurk. Elle se gara devant l'imposante porte en métal et descendit ouvrir les portes arrières.

Voir Fury comme ça, drainé, immobile, le teint grisâtre, l'effraya. Les muscles de sa nuque se tendirent et elle inspira profondément avant d'aider le médecin à sortir le brancard. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Il hocha la tête et se dépêcha de conduire son patient à l'infirmerie.

Hill claqua les portières.

« Lewis, réveillez-vous ! Nous retournons au QG. Il va falloir travailler de l'intérieur. »

Darcy acquiesça et reprit le volant.

Des espions, des agents doubles, des agents triples... Si elle y réfléchissait trop, elle allait finir par avoir le tournis. Elle devait se raccrocher à ce qu'elle savait. Elle était aux ordres de Hill. Elle avait une mission à remplir. Elle ne se ferait pas démasquer, elle ne se ferait pas descendre, elle... Elle pourrait toujours se regarder dans un miroir quand elle rentrerait à la maison.

Leurs chemins se séparèrent sur le parking de l'hôpital où Darcy remit l'ambulance à sa place, ni vu ni connu. Elle retrouva son _Hummer_ où elle l'avait laissé, le pare-brise agrémenté d'une amende. Parking payant.

« C'est une blague ?! Fait chier ! », jura-t-elle.

Elle froissa le morceau de papier et le jeta au fond de la voiture avant de démarrer. Elle prit la direction du Triskelion. Il lui restait une heure avant de prendre son service. Elle décida de s'offrir un café au Starbucks du coin après la nuit qu'elle venait de passer, elle en avait besoin.

Le soleil était levé depuis un moment, les agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. s'activaient déjà dans la fourmilière et elle salua l'un ou l'autre pendant qu'elle traversait le hall d'entrée en sirotant son moka quand une pluie de ce qui lui semblaient être des cailloux sur le plafond en verre lui firent lever le nez. Elle plissa les yeux et resta pétrifiée sur place en voyant la forme noire tomber du ciel. Une pluie de verre s'abattit sur elle lorsque Captain America traversa la verrière et Darcy eut à peine le temps de se jeter sur le côté, réaction purement instinctive, qu'il rebondit durement sur le sol.

« OH MON DIEU ! STEVE ! »

Non, non, pas de blague ! Pas lui aussi ! Surtout pas lui !

Elle chercha ses lunettes tombées et les remit à tâtons puis rampa vers lui, pataugeant dans le café renversé et les débris de verre qui lui déchiraient les paumes. Mais il se levait déjà, lui jeta un regard intense comme lui seul savait le faire pour signifier que l'heure était grave et qu'il avait un peu douillé, et s'enfuit à toutes jambes.

« Vous vous foutez de moi » souffla-t-elle, hébétée. Il aurait dû être mort après une telle chute ! Ou au moins avoir la moitié des os du corps brisés, en tout cas, il aurait dû être incapable de se lever et encore moins de courir comme ça vers le parking ! Darcy ne réfléchit pas et essaya de le poursuivre tant bien que mal mais c'était peine perdue. Elle n'avait pas de super-jambes qui valaient six milliards et il avait déjà quitté le parking alors qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à l'entrée.

Elle était à l'infirmerie lorsque Sitwell et Pierce annoncèrent que Rogers était un fugitif. Le médecin secouait la tête, incrédule.

« Aïe ! Mais vous êtes une brute !

- Taisez-vous un peu et arrêtez de gigoter ! Si je n'enlève pas tous les morceaux de verre, vos blessures vont s'infecter. Vous avez eu de la chance qu'aucun tendon ne soit touché et de ne pas ressembler à une crêpe.

- Mouais. Aïe !

- Je recouds les plaies ou vous préférez des moufles ? »

Elle grognait tout le bien qu'elle pensait de ses aptitudes lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Clint Barton entra.

« Hey, Darce. Tu vas bien ?

- Ça irait mieux si j'avais un médecin au lieu d'une brute épai-... Aïe ! »

Elle faisait rire l'archer depuis qu'il l'avait vue au Nouveau Mexique quelques années plus tôt. Il avait de l'affection pour cette gamine à lunettes.

« Je pars à la poursuite du Cap. S'il sait quelque chose sur l'assassinat de Fury, il a intérêt à me le dire. Et en plus il a failli écrabouiller une amie... »

Elle fit la moue.

« J'ai du mal à le croire. Steve Rogers quoi...

- Tu as entendu Sitwell et Pierce. S'il a trahi le S.H.I.E.L.D., il ne mérite pas de porter son uniforme. »

Elle acquiesça doucement. C'était la chose à faire, être d'accord avec tout le monde, croire encore en l'existence du S.H.I.E.L.D. tel quel, mentir à Clint. Mentir à son ami. Mentir à l'une des rares personnes pour qui elle n'était pas seulement un élément du décor, une personne qu'elle respectait.

« Bonne chance, Clint. »

C'était sincère, vraiment sincère.

« À plus tard, la môme. »

Il posa la main sur sa tête et l'attira pour l'embrasser sur le front.

« Quant à vous, réparez-la bien comme il faut, doc. »

Le médecin répondit par un profond soupir. Oui oui, elle était sa mascotte, il avait compris, il ferait bien attention à elle.

La porte se referma silencieusement.

« Ne vous en faites donc pas. Hawkeye est un dur à cuire.

- Plus que moi, c'est sûr...

- Plus que ne le pense la plupart des agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. J'ai déjà eu à le soigner plus d'une fois et il ne flanche jamais quand il n'a pas de public. »

Darcy l'observa quelques secondes.

« Il sait ce qu'il fait. Voilà, fini. Tenez-vous tranquille quelques heures et évidemment, évitez autant que possible de vous servir de vos mains. »

Elle baissa les yeux vers les bandages. C'était moins impressionnant que ce à quoi elle s'attendait ils étaient fins et elle pouvait bouger, bien que ce fut douloureux.

Assise sur son lit, elle attendait d'avoir le droit de sortir. Tout allait si vite dès qu'il arrivait quelque chose et en même temps, les pauses entre les événements et les nouvelles semblaient infiniment longues...

Une heure plus tard, le médecin reçut un appel. Il n'avait pas fermé la porte de son bureau.

« Ici l'agent Travis ... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? ... Mh ... Mh ... J'arrive dans dix minutes. »

Darcy se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte alors qu'il prenait son manteau.

« C'est Barton. Il s'est fait démonter par Rogers. »


	3. Chapter 3

Darcy se laissa lourdement tomber sur sa chaise de bureau et fit semblant de rattraper sa paperasse en retard, mais sa capacité de concentration se limitait à quarante-cinq secondes tout au plus et c'est avec un soupir qu'elle abandonna, éteignit son ordinateur, et décida que le meilleur moyen d'obtenir des informations était de se tenir près de leur source : le centre de commandement. Enfin, c'était le plan. Une alerte sur la position de Rogers l'obligea à le revoir : elle était affectée à la conduite d'un fourgon du STRIKE-team ÊTA à la poursuite du Cap. Elle mit son gilet pare-balles, ajusta ses lunettes sur son nez et pressa le pas jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

« Parking niveau 3.

- Confirmé. »

D'autres agents armés la rejoignirent au fil des étages et elle se retrouva coincée contre le fond.

« Seigneur, ces ascenseurs n'ont donc pas de limite de poids ?! On va finir par faire monter les prochains sur nos épaules ! »

Quelques rires étouffés lui répondirent. Ce n'était pas comme si tout le monde au S.H.I.E.L.D. était mauvais ou patibulaire. Certains croyaient vraiment que le Cap avait pété les plombs. D'autres suivaient aveuglément les ordres. Une troisième catégorie doutait mais ne voulait pas courir le risque de contredire les hautes instances. Tout le monde était sur les nerfs.

Darcy sentit la pression sur ses côtes se relâcher quand les portes s'ouvrirent enfin sur le niveau trois et que les soldats se dirigèrent vers leurs véhicules respectifs. Ils montèrent à l'arrière des mastodontes, casque encore en main. Ils l'enfileraient lorsqu'ils arriveraient sur site. Cinq fourgons blindés, trente-cinq agents armés jusqu'aux dents, cinq pilotes dont elle, demi-portion au milieu des guerriers et des guerrières.

« Rappelle-moi ce que je fous dans cette galère ? »

Elle grommela en montant à bord de la voiture, fit ronronner le moteur, alluma le guidage GPS et empoigna le volant.

« OH P***** DE B***** DE M**** DE C** DE C******* DE M**** ! »

Le membre du STRIKE-team assis à côté d'elle la regarda, surpris d'une telle vulgarité.

« Au moins ça venait du cœur...

- Oh la ferme, Cooper. Tu crois que les bandages c'est pour la boxe ?! »

La respiration tremblante, elle relâcha sa prise sur le volant. Pourvu qu'ils n'aient pas de cascades à faire où elle allait souffrir.

« Allez, fais pas cette tête, je t'offrirai une bière ce soir, quand ce sera terminé.

- Une, ça suffira pas. »

Il rit et lui fit signe de démarrer à la suite des autres. Elle conduisait du bout des doigts et alluma ses gyrophares à peine le pont traversé. La route avait été nettoyée des débris du Quinjet que Captain America avait pratiquement abattu à mains nues peu avant.

« Il se la joue _John McClane_...

- Oui, il n'est pas à sous-estimer. C'est pour ça qu'on est aussi nombreux... Tu t'entendais bien avec lui, non, Darcy ?

- Bof, je sais pas. On a dû causer quelques fois.

- Pourtant il a expressément demandé à ce que tu sois son pilote attitré. »

Elle répondit par un grognement gêné. Il avait vraiment fait ça ?

« On arrive dans trois minutes, à vos casques, les gars. »

Les chefs d'équipe beuglèrent les ordres et les STRIKE-teams prirent le bâtiment d'assaut. Elle entendait les cris mais pas de coup de feu ni de bruits de lutte. Elle fronça les sourcils. C'était plutôt une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle ?

À voir la tête mécontente de Rumlow lorsqu'il sortit du gymnase, elle se dit que ça devait être une bonne nouvelle pour le Cap mais une mauvaise pour eux...

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-dedans, Cooper ?

- Rogers s'est débarrassé de son uniforme. Il n'a plus de traceur, il a virtuellement disparu.

- Oh. »

Rollins, un agent de Rumlow, l'attendait debout sur sa place de parking, les bras croisés sur le torse. Il la toisa alors qu'elle descendait du fourgon. Il n'avait pas commencé à enlever sa tenue de combat.

« L'agent Sitwell vous attend au centre des opérations. Immédiatement. »

Elle fit un signe de tête à Cooper qui les suivit du regard, l'air soucieux. Rollins emboîta le pas à Darcy, la main sur son arme. C'était pas du tout flippant. Elle désigna les hématomes sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? »

Il renifla d'un air dédaigneux sans prendre la peine de répondre. Darcy souffla. Sérieusement, tous ces types intenses et trop importants pour discuter avec le commun des mortels commençaient à bien lui prendre la tête et elle allait finir par en tabasser un jusqu'à ce que la politesse lui sorte par les oreilles ! Enfin... Elle regarda ses mains... Dans quelques jours, elle s'occuperait de leur cas.

« Centre des opérations », éructa-t-il, blasé d'avoir à servir de baby-sitter à cette gamine.

- Confirmé. »

Depuis les baies vitrées de l'ascenseur, elle pouvait voir celui duquel avait apparemment sauté le Captain. Elle suivit des yeux sa chute vertigineuse et fixa longuement le trou de la verrière.

_« Tu es sorti samedi soir ?_

_- Étant donné que tous les membres de mon quatuor son morts, non._

_- Si tu demandais à Kristen des statistiques, elle accepterait certainement !_

_- C'est bien pour ça que je ne lui demande pas._

_- Par timidité ou par peur ?_

_- Pas le temps ! »_

Elle fit la moue et son estomac se serra. Bon, d'accord, ça n'avait été qu'une ou deux douzaines de baisers-voire-plus-si-affinité au cours des derniers mois et ils étaient tombés d'accord sur le fait qu'il fallait le garder secret, mais quand même, il pourrait... juste ne pas l'ignorer les trois quarts du temps depuis ! Et trouver autre chose à répondre que « rien » quand on lui demandait ce qu'il avait fait samedi soir. C'était pas rien... Blêh, les mecs. Elle se détourna de sa contemplation de la verrière avant que l'ascenseur n'arrive à l'étage demandé et Rollins souleva un sourcil interrogateur sous le regard furibond de Darcy.

Le centre des opérations était en effervescence. Les agents et analystes du S.H.I.E.L.D. suivaient ce qui se passait dans la capitale à la poursuite virtuelle d'un des symboles de l'Amérique. Sitwell trônait au milieu du brouhaha, en conversation avec Maria Hill. Les joues de Darcy s'empourprèrent. Elles étaient faites comme des rats. C'était la fin...

« Ah, agent Lewis, vous voilà.

- Agent Sitwell. Agent Hill », salua-t-elle les deux officiers supérieurs.

« Je me demandais si vous saviez quelque chose à ce propos », reprit-il à l'adresse de Hill.

Il fit défiler les images d'une caméra de sécurité prises dans un _Apple Store_ sur lesquelles on pouvait voir Steve Rogers en tenue de ville, une paire de lunettes sur le nez et une casquette profondément vissée sur la tête ainsi que Natasha Romanoff, la capuche de son pull relevée.

Hill sourit, amusée.

« Non, mais ça ne m'étonne pas : c'est Captain America que vous poursuivez. Il a tendance à inspirer une certaine loyauté... »

Elle se détourna, visiblement trop occupée pour rester papoter avec Sitwell plus longtemps mais ce dernier la retint.

« Quand aura lieu l'enterrement ?

- Vendredi », répondit-elle sans se retourner.

« Dès que ce sera terminé, vous retournerez à New-York. Avec l'agent Lewis. »

Hill s'arrêta et Darcy ouvrit des yeux ronds. Fury parti, il semblait que Sitwell ait été promu au rang de second et que c'était lui qui donnait les ordres maintenant... Maria lui fit face.

« Pourquoi ?

- Vous ne faites pas partie de l'enquête. Le directeur pense que votre lien avec le Captain Rogers est un risque. »

Le visage de Hill se décomposa.

« Le S.H.I.E.L.D. aussi a besoin de loyauté », asséna Sitwell.

Il se détourna, mettant fin à l'entretien.

Une petite note pour remercier les lecteurices. :)

Je sais maintenant que cette histoire aura 6 chapitres (5 chapitres et un épilogue pour être exacte).

See you next week!


	4. Chapter 4

Note : désolée pour le retard, j'ai fait un marathon _Pirates des Caraïbes_. :)

Elle avait le sentiment de devoir dire adieu à son appartement, que c'était maintenant ou jamais. Ce n'était pas déraisonnable étant donné que le S.H.I.E.L.D. et sa vie comme elle la connaissait étaient en train de se désagréger, lentement mais sûrement.

Elle hésita à se rendre à l'hôpital pour voir Barton. Est-ce qu'elle pouvait encore le regarder en face ? Elle se sentait coupable d'avoir eu à lui mentir, pour Fury, pour les conditions Deep Shadow, pour ne pas lui avoir fait confiance. La vie d'une personne normale n'était pas bien simple, mais celle d'un membre d'une organisation secrète craignait vraiment. Elle allait démissionner et élever des poules dans l'Ohio quand tout ça serait fini.

Malgré l'heure, la ruche était encore active. Des agents montaient et descendaient de l'ascenseur à tous les étages, dans tous les coins, dans tous les sens. Des agents en costume, d'autres en uniforme, armés plus ou moins lourdement, équipés d'oreillettes Bluetooth, toujours en contact, toujours espions et espionnés.

Maria Hill avait pesté entre ses dents alors qu'elles quittaient le centre de commandement.

« Il est mort, le fils de...

- Ses parents ? » offrit Darcy. Elle n'était pas la dernière à jurer comme un charretier mais Maria était toujours si posée, concentrée sur sa mission... C'était bizarre de la voir à deux doigts de laisser libre-court à sa colère.

Hill descendit au douzième et Darcy continua jusqu'au parking du personnel où elle avait garé son _Hummer_. Lui aussi elle allait lui dire adieu et ça la déprimait tout particulièrement. Son bébé...

Elle habitait au troisième étage d'un immeuble bas dans ce qu'elle estimait être le plus joli quartier de Washington, très vert, particulièrement apprécié des « _jeunes cadres dynamiques »._.. Le plus cher aussi. On conseillait toujours d'investir au maximum un tiers de sa paye dans son loyer, autant dire qu'elle torpillait allègrement les chiffres. Tant pis, les pâtes c'était pas si mauvais que ça !

Sa voisine de pallier, Candice, essayait tant bien que mal d'ouvrir sa porte sans avoir à poser les trois sacs de course qu'elle tenait en équilibre sur sa cuisse.

« Attends, je vais t'aider. » Darcy la soulagea d'un premier sac. « Tu as fait les courses pour le mois...

- Il y avait une promotion sur les croquettes de Chester. Toujours bon à prendre ! »

Le gros persan bleu russe miaula et sortit du studio pour se frotter aux jambes de sa maîtresse.

« Non, non, non... Bouge de là, Chester ou je te marche dessus ! »

Elle le poussa sans trop de ménagement d'un geste du pied mille fois répété. Darcy attendit sagement qu'elle eut déposé ses sacs pour lui tendre le dernier.

« Merci, Darce. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? » Du menton elle désigna les mains bandées de la jeune femme, accroupie pour caresser le pépère. Mince, elle avait complètement oublié ça...

« Accident de cantine, au boulot. J'ai essayé de rattraper un verre qui m'a pété dans les mains...

- Ouille. T'en as pour longtemps ?

- Naaan, ça a l'air plus méchant que ça n'est en réalité. »

Chester miaula, désapprobateur : elle avait osé balayer la question de la main et, de fait, arrêté de le caresser !

« Excuse-moi, vieux. »

Candice rit, saleté de chat pourri-gâté, et fouilla dans le sac.

« Tiens, c'est bon pour la cicatrisation. »

Elle lui tendit une bouteille de thé bio au guarana. Darcy retint une grimace. Elle avait toujours l'impression qu'on essayait de lui fourguer des crottes de pigeon...

« Non, ne t'embête pas, ça va aller ! »

La voisine ne se recula pas et tendit la bouteille de plus belle, insistante.

« Merci.

- De rien, merci pour le coup de main. Allez, Chester, rentre. Allez ! »

Et d'attraper le chat par-dessous le bide avant de fermer la porte sur un dernier signe de la main et un dernier sourire.

Il lui fallut un moment pour reprendre ses marques et pour décider quoi faire dans son studio. Elle commença donc, logiquement, par ranger la boisson dans le frigo. La vaisselle sale s'empilait dans l'évier. Oh, elle n'avait certes pas vraiment le temps de la faire, toujours par monts et par vaux, mais Darcy était aussi sacrément bordélique... Lit jamais fait, vêtements jamais repassés, à peine pliés dans le panier à linge...

Elle alluma la radio et choisit une station pour adolescents, pleine de _One Direction_ et autres _Justin Bieber_ dont elle monta le volume jusqu'à ce que son voisin du dessus cogne au plancher. Elle baissa un peu. Voilà, juste assez pour que d'éventuelles oreilles indiscrètes aient plaisir à l'écouter.

Elle ouvrit son placard, sortit un sac de sport au fond duquel elle posa photos et autres papiers importants, des sous-vêtements, des vêtements passe-partout, brosse à dents et dentifrice, tampons, ordinateur portable, iPod... Voilà. Quoiqu'il arrivât, elle serait prête. Elle se sentait paranoïaque, elle l'était peut-être même (un peu). Sitwell et Pierce la voyaient certainement plus comme un désagrément que comme une menace et n'allaient pas lui envoyer de tueur cette nuit...

Elle se doutait cependant qu'elle n'atteindrait jamais New-York. Pas sous les ordres du S.H.I.E.L.D. en tout cas.

Elle prit une douche, tant bien que mal. C'était la première fois qu'elle essayait d'en prendre une sans se mouiller les mains et dut pratiquer son zen plus d'une fois pour ne pas laisser tomber ou taper du pied de frustration. Elle enfila un pantalon de yoga, un grand sweat-shirt et un pull et coupa la musique. Elle s'assura enfin que son téléphone était bien chargé et se mit au lit. Mieux valait dormir autant que possible, qui savait quand elle en aurait à nouveau l'occasion.

Il était presque cinq heures du matin quand son téléphone vibra.

« En bas dans cinq minutes », ordonna Hill.

« Il faut que vous perdiez cette habitude d'appeler les gens quand ils sont en train de dormir et ne leur donner que cinq minutes pour se réveiller. Un jour ça va mal tourner et quelqu'un va se transformer en Hulk et ce ne sera pas joli-joli. Allô ? Allô ? Fait chier... »

Comme prévu.

Elle soupira, mit ses chaussures, prit son sac, y fourra encore son tazer et attrapa des barres chocolatées pour le petit-déj'. Elle s'était fait avoir une fois mais pas deux. Elle fit un dernier adieu silencieux à son appartement avant de fermer la porte à clé. Un taxi s'arrêta en bas de chez elle et la porte arrière s'ouvrir automatiquement. Darcy balança le sac au fond de la banquette et prit place après une hésitation.

« Je... Où allons-nous ?

- À la localisation sécurisée MF - 433 – OW », répondit Maria Hill dont la casquette cachait les yeux.

Cela la rassura que ce soit elle et pas un agent inconnu ou pire, carrément un vrai chauffeur de taxi qui venait chercher quelqu'un d'autre et devant lequel elle se serait rendue complètement ridicule en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire !

« Comment va Fury ?

- Il est réveillé. »

Quel soulagement.

Hill tourna dans la ville un moment, s'assurant grâce à son téléphone high-tech que personne ne les suivait ni en voiture ni par drone interposé, et prit enfin le chemin du bunker.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- On va sauver Rogers et Romanoff.

- Comme s'ils avaient besoin de nous...

- Cette nuit, le S.H.I.E.L.D. a envoyé un missile balistique sur l'ancien camp d'entraînement du Captain, dans le New Jersey, qui était incidemment aussi la première base de commandement de l'organisation.

- Et ?

- Le Cap et Natasha s'y trouvaient.

- Oh mon Dieu ! »

Elle s'avança dans son siège, soudain tendue comme un arc.

« Rumlow a demandé à ce qu'on leur envoie l'atout.

- Je dois être un peu dure de la comprenette ce matin...

- Si ce n'était que ce matin...

- Hey !

- C'est probablement la personne responsable de l'assassinat du colonel Fury qu'ils vont lancer à la poursuite de Rogers et Romanoff, puisqu'ils n'ont pas réussi à les avoir de manière conventionnelle.

- O.K... Comment vous savez tout ça, Hill ?

- Lewis, vous ne croyez tout de même pas qu'après tout ce qui est arrivé nous n'avons pas hacké toutes les communications entrantes et sortantes de tous les agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. ? Et que je n'ai pas des agents fidèles et assez dignes de confiance encore sous mes ordres ?

- ... Ben... »

La lumière du bunker était toujours aussi jaune sale, les murs froids et humides. Il devait faire une douzaine de degrés là-dedans. Fury pouvait s'estimer heureux de survivre sans pneumonie ou infection fongique...

Il était couché dans son lit, bel et bien réveillé. Darcy ne put s'empêcher de lui sauter au cou avec une délicatesse toute relative.

« Directeur Fury !

- ARGH ! Lewis, vous avez décidé de me tuer ?!

- Oh ! Pardon ! Pardon ! Désolée ! »

Elle se redressa, confuse, mais Fury n'avait pas l'air plus fâché que d'habitude.

« Vous êtes touché que je me sois fait du souci pour vous, avouez.

- Rappelez-moi pourquoi je l'ai engagée ?

- Parce qu'elle a réussi à semer des agents expérimentés sans avoir eu le moindre entraînement.

- Et pour ma personnalité pétillante.

- ...

- ...

- ...

- Bref », reprit Fury, « nous surveillons Rumlow et son STRIKE team. Hill et vous allez retourner au QG discrètement et dès qu'ils se mettront en marche pour cueillir le Cap et l'agent Romanoff, vous les exfiltrerez. Il est temps de mettre un terme à ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris.

- Il nous faut un véhicule blindé dont vous aurez désarmé le GPS. C'est notre premier objectif. Le S.H.I.E.L.D. a un garage de secours à Anacostia. Deux gardes seulement. »

Darcy acquiesça nerveusement et Fury désigna ses mains.

« Allez voir le doc, il s'occupera de ça.

- Un médecin du QG m'a déjà fait des points de suture...

- J'ai eu la colonne vertébrale lacérée, le sternum fêlé, la clavicule brisée, le foie perforé, un pneumothorax, un sacré mal de tête et me voilà, frais et pimpant. Vous croyez vraiment que vos petites coupures de rien du tout lui font peur ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche et puis la referma, vexée. Hey, ces coupures aussi lui faisaient un mal de chien. Et en plus elle avait failli mourir écrasée sous Captain America ! Fury lui lança un regard furibard et elle ne demanda pas son reste.

« Docteur ? Le directeur Fury m'a dit que vous pourriez faire quelque chose ? »

Elle leva les mains.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

- Chute de verre... »

Il secoua la tête, l'air désespéré et lui fit signe d'approcher et de s'asseoir. Elle obéit. Il défit les bandages afin de voir l'étendue des dégâts.

« Ça ne prendra qu'une demie heure. » et de retirer les fils d'un coup sec sous l'air horrifié de Darcy avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir. La chair rose émergea, le sang commença à perler.

« OH BORDEL MAIS ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE ! », hurla-t-elle.

Il l'ignora, nettoya les plaies avec douceur et les badigeonna de ce qui semblait être de la colle à faux-cils. Petit à petit, les bords des plaies se ressoudèrent et bientôt on n'y vit plus rien.

« Alors ça... C'est asgardien ?

- Presque.

- Mince alors... Merci, doc... »

Elle avait du mal à se souvenir des événements qui l'avaient conduite à se retrouver là, dans un bunker au milieu de la forêt, aux côtés de l'assassiné Fury, à espionner l'organisation qui l'employait en attendant de pouvoir lui couper l'herbe sous le pied. Même sa rencontre avec le robot-cracheur-de-feu ou Thor lui paraissaient plus réalistes. Elle ne se sentait pas prête du tout pour les grandes scènes d'action...

« Tout va bien se passer, Lewis.

- Quoi ?

- Je dis : tout va bien se passer, Lewis. Vous êtes un agent entraîné qui manque peut-être de pratique, mais vous y arriverez parce que c'est la chose à faire et que vous voulez sauver Romanoff et Rogers.

- Vous lisez dans les pensées ?

- N'importe qui peut lire en vous comme dans un livre ouvert, mis à part Rogers, et encore c'est juste parce qu'il n'a aucune idée de comment fonctionne le monde mis à part dans son petit Lalaland où nous sommes tous frères.

- Euh... Je suis l'élément comique j'ai bien peur que vous placiez de trop grands espoirs en moi, directeur...

- Non. Vous êtes le pilote, c'est-à-dire, celui qui sort tout le monde de la merde à la fin de la journée. Vous facilitez la vie et le boulot de chacun d'entre nous. Les combattants ont le droit d'être fatigués grâce à vous. Ils ont le droit de se laisser aller et savent que vous les mènerez à bon port. Vous êtes la personne en qui ils ont, sans le savoir, le plus confiance au monde. Ils vous confient leur vie. »

Alors qu'il lui avait fallu plus de six mois pour arrêter de faire « Pan ! » quand elle s'entraînait aux armes à feu dans les sous-sols du centre d'entraînement du S.H.I.E.L.D. ? Elle soupira.

Fury n'allait pas lui dire que s'il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, c'était aussi parce qu'il avait fait placer des micros dans son appartement et qu'entre les conversations au téléphone avec Jane, sa mère, sa sœur, les commandes de pizzas, les vieux films qu'elle s'enfilait quand elle ne bossait pas, il y avait eu une voix, soudain. Une voix d'homme que Fury aurait tout donné pour ne pas entendre parce qu'il y avait cru. Il y avait cru quand le Cap disait qu'on ne fraternisait pas dans l'armée. Cette gamine, cette stupide gamine et son superpouvoir de se glisser partout, dans toutes les histoires, dans tous les cœurs, avait réussi à faire sortir Steve Rogers de sa réserve et Dieu savait que les sentiments paternels qu'elle inspirait au directeur étaient la seule raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas écouté la bande jusqu'à la fin et ne l'avait pas envoyée en Alaska, tant pis s'ils échangeaient des informations secrètes sur l'oreiller.

C'était ce jour-là qu'il avait décidé qu'elle ferait partie des personnes qui auraient un rôle à jouer en cas de conditions Deep Shadow.

« Prête, Lewis ? »

Hill resserra ses gants et Darcy se leva du chevet de son patron.

« C'est parti. »

Elle vérifia son équipement une dernière fois, offrit un clin d'œil à Fury et suivit Hill.

Fury soupira. Il était vraiment trop sentimental.


End file.
